percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hroar Keating
Background Hroar was born on September 24th in Manhattan. His mother died during birth and his Aunt Anna adopted him. Hroar was approached by his father when he was 11, but his aunt made him go away before Erebus could tell Hroar of his future. Growing up, Hroar concealed his powers after discovering he could control things like shadows and just the dark in general. Fearing rejection and being judged, he never found his full extent until he was forced to use his powers when a fury attempted to kill him, and instead killed his aunt. Hroar ran away after that. Not alot is known in the 2 years that he was 'missing', though he eventually appeared to Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Nico di Angelo in a graveyard. Mistaking him for a bad guy, the three attacked them, with Hroar easily defeating all of them. Hroar explained to them he's here to help them and then suddenly disappeared. He wasn't seen for a while until Nico had a dream of Hades and Erebus meeting and talking of both Nico and Hroar being children of darkness and how 'one is too scared his true nature'. Nico thinks this means him, but he later learns of Hroar's past. Hroar was then seen at Camp Half-Blood, saying he's "just visiting". It's shown most of the camp stares at him strangely while the Apollo kids hate him. Hroar is then sent on a quest with Percy and Nico. During the quest it's revealed the prophecy was misinterpreted and Annabeth was the true second companion, resulting in Hroar escorting her to Percy and Nico, and telling them "he'll be watching" before teleporting out of there. After the quest Hroar approached Nico at the camp and told him that he doesn't want a rivalry between the two. Nico, seeing Hroar is hungry, invites Hroar to the Hades table (since Erebus doesn't have a cabin yet) and to eat lunch with him, similar to the way Percy showed caring to Nico at the end of Battle of the Labyrinth. Hroar has been last seen telling Percy of what lurks in the dark during a dream, and telling him that "darkness and water don't mix". Hroar later saved Percy from certain doom after he was trapped in eternal darkness, making Hroar's last statement true. He hasn't been seen after that. Apperance Hroar is a tall guy with pale skin and short black hair. His eyes are so dark they look black. He usually wears a dress shirt that is a dark navy and a grey vest over it. He has on black cargo pants and regular sneakers. Hroar also wears an emerald necklace under his clothes, which he says was originally his mother's necklace, given to her by Erebus. Personality Whike he attempts to be brooding and mysterious, Hroar is really childish and playful at heart, and is shown to act like a little kid at times. He has a short temper along with low patience. Powers / Ablities Umbrakenesis- As the son of Erebus, not only is Hroar one of the most powerful demigods on the planet, but has powerful control over darkness. His powers seem to be an evovled version of Nico di Angelo's power. *'Darkness Travel'- Instead of just traveling by shadows, Hroar can teleport in any type of darkness, even if it's inches wide. *'Darkness Manipulation'- Hroar can control and shape any type of darkness into things like weapons and shields. *'Darkness Projection'- Hroar has a type of telepathy that allows him to put dark thoughts (sad or angry) into other people or monster's heads. He can also use this to blind people. Relationships Nico di Angelo- Hroar is probably one of the only friends Nico di Angelo has. When they first met, Nico attacked Hroar, but Hroar easily tossed him out of the way (quite literally) with his powers. Nico felt indifferent about Hroar after that, but after Nico had the dream of Hades and Erebus talking, Nico discovered Hroar's past and didn't really hate him anymore. After put on the quest with Percy and Nico, Hroar felt both left out and like he didn't fit in with the two, but managed to break up any fight between Percy and Nico. After discovering he's not in the quest, he apprently felt hurt and told Nico "not to kill Percy" before teleporting away and back with Annabeth. After they finished the quest Nico saw Hroar outside the dining pavilion and Hroar said he didn't want to be rivals, since both the children of Hades and Erebus' fatal flaws are both holding grudges. Nico accepts his friendship and invites him inside to have dinner with him at the dining table and Hroar agrees. Though as we hear Nico's thoughts it's hinted that Nico might like Hroar more than just a friend..... Percy Jackson- Hroar is one of Percy's friends and greatest allies. Percy originally didn't trust Hroar after he defeated Percy and his friends so easily, and though Hroar was working for Kronos. These feelings continued on the quest they were sent on until Percy heard Nico to "not kill Percy" because "he's the most powerful guys he's ever met" before getting Annabeth and teleporting away. When Percy was taken by Nyx and put in a room of eternal night, Hroar was the one that showed up and killed all the monsters in the room. He grabbed Percy and got him out of there, and afterwards Percy revealed that he thought Hroar as a friend. Annabeth Chase- Hroar and Annabeth aren't friends. In fact, they hate each other. Annabeth thinks Hroar is working for Kronos while Hroar simply thinks Annabeth's a jerk. Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Child of Erebus